princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Jin Akutsu
Akutsu Jin is a player from Yamabuki Middle School. History Although his rigid posture may suggest otherwise, but Akutsu is a natural at tennis, never having to practice to reach his current level. His greatest asset is the ability to change his movements instantaneously. Unfortunately for Yamabuki, Akutsu quit his school tennis club following his defeat to Echizen Ryoma because he felt satisfied with tennis after their match. Akutsu is a smoker and his 33-year-old mother Yuuki had him when she was in her teens. Akutsu develops a rivalry with Ryoma Echizen, but later helps him develop his skills. Personality In striking contrast to his former karate classmate Kawamura, Akutsu is very violent, stirring up trouble wherever he goes. Students at both Seigaku and Ginka have been his victims. He is closely followed by Dan Taichi, his first-year manager. Dan is the only person who is not scared of Akutsu. kutsu made a surprise appearance at Kawamura's last tennis match to support his friend. Showing the closeness between the two. History Akutsu was known and feared amongst Tokyo schools as a bully. However he was close friends with Kawamura Takashi due to attending the same Karate class as children. He played tennis to make others lose and never really cared for the sport at all. He never practiced to reach the high level he was at. He was eventually persuaded by Coach Banda of Yamabuki Middle School to actually be a member of the school Tennis club. He annihalated his opponents effortlessly while a member of the club until he met Echizen Ryoma. Prefecturals Yamabuki and Seigaku meet in the Tokyo Prefectural Final. Akutsu plays in Singles 2 against Echizen Ryoma and the two engage in a long fierce match. Echizen eventually wins which results in Akutsu quitting the tennis club claiming he is satisfied with tennis. Nationals Akutsu appears during Kawamura's Singles 2 match in the Semi-Final between Shitenhoji and Seigaku against Ishida Gin. Akutsu arrives to give Kawamura support and encouragement which aids Kawamura. Kawamura is blown to the stands by Ishida Gin's Hadoukyu, and Akutsu catches him and tells him not to give up. Afterwards Kawamura dramatically wins the match. U-17 Camp At the U-17 camp, Akutsu defeats Kawamura Takashi in a tiebreaker-format match with a score of 7-1, allowing him to advance to play the high schoolers. He defeats all his high school opponents and reaches the 5th court. Tennis Record Playing Style and Techniques Akutsu is an Aggressive Baseliner. He originally did not bother to use defensive techniques, as his naturally flexible and powerful muscles have allowed him to attack with using any form in any position. He can even slide in any surface and can seem like he appeared at the net all of a sudden. However, that only made him as a good player, and he still was a person who could be surpassed. After realizing this during the match against Ryoma, he started to use more defensive techniques, such as lobs and drop shots. After his loss, he went to train at America and returned to the U-17 with amazing results, defeating Kawamura Takashi by only losing 1 point. Trivia *Due to American censorship, in the anime Akutsu's underage smoking was replaced with a toothpick. *Mother's occupation: Waitress (Cafe) *Astrological Sign: Aries *Height: 183cm *Weight: 71kg *Blood Type: B *Shoes: DUNLOP / PRS-479 *Racket: Head / i, S18 chipsystem *Favorite Food: Chestnut cake *Hobby: When asked, he answers "How's there such a thing?", actually its speed racing *Favorite Subject: Physical Education *Favorite Color: Silver *Preferred type: Girls who look good with lipstick Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Yamabuki Tennis Club Member Category:U-17 Camp Category:Middle Schooler Category:3rd Year Middle School